


Distractions

by Miscellaneous_Subtext



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles plans, because no one can come up with anything better, it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Subtext/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he’s the brains behind the pack, even if the only reason they go with his idea is because no one else can come up with anything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

They need a distraction, that’s what they really need. Because while the odds are in their favour, the only time they’re going to be able to grab Jackson is when he’s living school. The problem with that is the approximately four hundred students that will be leaving the school, not to mention the staff, the hunters, the camera’s and the parents. Yea, it’s likely to get ugly fast if they don’t come up with a distraction. 

It’s Stiles idea, of course it is, he’s the brains of the whole operation and with Scott officially a member of the pack now, that makes Stiles a member too. So he’s the brains behind the pack, even if the only reason they go with his idea is because no one else can come up with anything better. 

The plan goes something like this…

***

The moment the bell rings, Stiles is out of his seat and heading down the hall towards the office. Scott is heading in the opposite direction, closely followed by Isaac and Erica, they’ll meet Boyd in the parking lot. When Stiles get’s to the office, Allison is already there, talking to her mother over the office counter. Allison’s eyes don’t leave her mother, but she knows Stiles is there by the way she’s waving her hand beneath the edge of the counter. Stiles pulls back, hiding around the corner. Finally he hears footsteps and the click as the door to the Principles Office closes. Allison’s job is to distract her mother and Gerard, while Stiles disables the cameras. Stiles slides out of his hiding place and into the office. He gives the Principles door one quick look before sitting behind the desk. The camera system, while extensive is actually quite simple. It’s easy for Stiles to turn off the camera’s and disable the feed for the ten minutes there going to need to grab Jackson and get out of here. He’s just setting the timer when he hears voices and the doorknob begins to turn. His heartbeats rapidly, he’s not going to make it and the plan will be shot to hell before it’s even gotten half way. But the door stays closed and Stiles is really glad that Allison is on their side. He stands, stopping at the last second to pull out the power cord to the monitor; just for good measure. He’s out the door in the next second and running down the hall. He can hear the teachers yelling at him to slow down, but he doesn’t listen, he needs to get outside and as far away from the scene of his little crime as possible. When he reaches the parking lot, Stiles signals Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica. All four of them will be grabbing Jackson. But first they have to wait for the distraction.

This is where Stiles marvellous idea comes in. OK, so maybe it’s only marvellous to him, but still, as long as it works who cares. Derek’s Camaro is in the middle of the parking lot, Stiles had gotten up extra early to save the spot. His Dad had still been at work so there were no questions asked. Derek had moved Stiles’s Jeep and parked it down the street so that the Camaro could go there. Because face it, the Camaro is a nice car, it alone will attract more attention than Stiles’s old Jeep. The hood of the car is already opened and Derek is standing in front of it blocking some of the steam that’s rising from the motor. There’s nothing really wrong with the car, it’s just all part of the distraction. Stiles starts running again, pushing through the group (of mostly females) surrounding Derek and the Camaro. 

“We’re ready.” Stiles says when he finally makes it to Derek’s side and huge grin on his face. Derek snorts and rolls his eyes; he doesn’t look impressed but since when does Derek ever look positive. 

“Good…” 

“So what’s wrong with it?” Stiles asks, loud enough for some of the closer people to hear him, because he needs their attention but he doesn’t want to overdo it. 

“Not much…” Derek says as he takes half a step back and pulls his shirt up and off over his head. Stiles has to bite his lip to stop from smiling as the girls gasp and giggle to their friends. This is the best distraction ever. Derek is toned and tanned and even if the girls can only see his back at the moment, it’s enough to hold their attention. The crowd has also caught the attention of the staff, which is perfect. Stiles gives Derek’s abs and chest one long look before turning around to watch for Allison. As he watches, the crowd around them gets bigger, they’re all watching Derek as he bends over the car, pretending to fix something under the hood. The girls are giggling and swooning, while the boys are glaring. And there’s Allison, she waves at him, giving him the all clear. The other Pack members will see it too, this is their cue to grab Jackson. This means its time for stage two of their distraction. 

Derek pulls back, wiping his hands on his shirt and snapping the hood shut. He turns to look at Stiles, leaning back against the car slightly so that his abs are in full view. And what a view it is, Stiles has to swallow a few times, because he will never get over seeing Derek half naked. This whole distraction thing is more to give Stiles time to ogle Derek than to for the Pack to kidnap Jackson. But who cares. 

“So, can you fix it or do I have to call you a tow-truck? Because I can do that if you need it.” Derek’s watching his hands, looking down at his shirt as he meticulously cleans his fingers. 

“No, I can fix it. I just need a lift home. I left my toolbox in the garage and I can’t fix anything without it.” Derek looks up then, smiling at the girls around him. “Anyone want to give me a lift?” He’s smiling that stupid, radiant smile that hardly ever appears on his face. Stiles’s breathe catches in his throat, he knows it’s part of the plan but he hates the fact that Derek has to flirt with this girls. Even if it’s just pretend flirting. Even if these girls will never know Derek the way Stiles is beginning to. Stiles is NOT jealous of the flirting, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. A few of the girls pipe up, offering to drive Derek home. Some of them are even waving their arms in the air like they do in class. Stiles rolls his eyes because they’re pathetic and not because he wants to be one of them. Derek already spends way too much time in Stiles’s Jeep, Stiles really shouldn’t be looking for another reason to have Derek there. Stiles is snapped out of his brooding when someone shouts and everyone looks over. Of course its Jackson, Erica had him pressed back against the side of his Porsche and she’s standing close enough to him to make it look like they’re kissing. They aren’t, if they way Jackson’s yelling is any indication. The words aren’t clear but the tone certainly is. Stiles’s takes a step forward to go and help when Derek grabs him around the waist and pulls Stiles flush against the larger man’s body. 

“Why don’t you give me a lift, Stiles?” He says it loud enough for the crowd to hear him and for once Stiles in shocked speechless. His mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. Then Derek is leaning forward, catching Stiles’s open mouth in a rough, hungry kiss. Stiles’s hears they’re audience gasp but then he’s completely taken over by the way Derek is kissing him. Derek’s tongue caresses the inside of Stiles’s mouth, mouth open and wet and so good. Stiles lets out a soft moan, arms coming up to circle Derek’s neck and pull him closer. Derek goes easily, sliding a leg between Stiles’s as his hands wander down to grope Stiles’s ass. Derek nips at the teen’s lips and tongue, giving Stiles a second to breath before he crushes their mouths back together. Derek turns them, pressing Stiles back against the car and lifting the teen a little so he has better access to Stiles’s mouth. 

“Mr Stiliniski!” Stiles’s jerks back at the sound of Mr Harris’s voice. 

“Fuck!” Stiles’s curses, eyes flickering around to look for the Pack, but they’re gone and so is Jackson’s Porsche. Then Mr Harris is beside them and Stiles realises that he and Derek are still pressed together.

“What, may I ask, do you think you’re doing, Mr Stilniski?” Mr Harris looks murderous, as much as the old-stick-up-his-ass can look like he has an expression. Mr Harris could give Derek a run for his money in the whole expressionless thing. 

“Um… I was…” His eyes dart to Derek, who only tightens his grip, as if he’s not yet ready to let Stiles go. Derek looks even more murderous than Mr Harris, glaring straight at Stiles teacher like he could kill the man with a mere look. “I was offering Derek a ride home, he was just thanking me.” Stiles can feel the grin on his face and it widens at the horrified look on Mr Harris’s face. “Do you have a problem with Derek and me making out Mr Harris? I mean, it can’t be because Derek’s a guy, because it really is wrong to discriminate. I mean, no one gives Danny a hard time.” Mr Harris blinks, then blinks again before opening his mouth to speak. Derek just growls, low and dark and Mr Harris’s mouth snaps closed again. 

“Go home, Mr Stilinski.” Mr Harris walks away and Derek and Stiles are left alone, the rest of the crowd having cleared somewhere between the time Derek started kissing Stiles and the time Mr Harris showed up. Stiles slides his hands down Derek’s shoulders until they’re pressed against the wolf’s abs and god, there like steel. 

“So…” Stiles grins, lick his lips before looking up at Derek. “Are you going to let me go? Because you know, we need to follow the Pack, because they won’t be able to hold Jackson long. They aren’t the most reliable people ever and if you don’t let me go I can’t drive because it will look suspicious if you drive your car when it’s supposed to be broken. ‘Cause you know I can totally drive you back. It’s not like you don’t spend, like, a heap of time in my car anyway…” Derek placed a finger in front of Stiles’s lips, stopping him before he could lose himself completely on that tangent.

“The Pack can wait…” Derek lowered his head, brushing closed lips over Stiles’s as he pulls his finger away. “First…” Stiles shudders as Derek’s breath tickles his skin. “We need to get you naked…”

“Wha…” Derek kisses him before he can finish and it clicks in Stiles brain and he doesn’t need to ask. Derek squeezes Stiles ass hard, causing Stiles whole body to jerk in the wolf’s arms.

Best. Distraction. EVER…


End file.
